Escultura
by TheOnlyNightFury
Summary: AU.-Jack Frost es el mejor escultor en hielo de toda la ciudad, un mérito conseguido con mucho esfuerzo, lo cual le hace muy feliz. Pero su vida cambiará completamente cuando conozca a uno de sus clientes, Aster Bunnymund, quien quiere una escultura para su boda.
1. Trabajo Nuevo

**Así que... es la semana Jackrabbit ¡y no tenía idea!... hasta hoy. Hay muchos fanfics tan hermosos. Para variar, éste también se basó en otro fanfic que leí ¡es mi primer AU! ¡Así que estoy emocionada! Y bueno... se los dejo. Todos son humanos. Y no sé aún si saldrán todos los personajes pero si la mayoría =)**

**¡Es un prefacio y además el primer capítulo! xD**

**Disclaimer-Nada me pertenece. Solo me divierto y no lucro.**

* * *

**Prefacio**

Bueno, ni modo qué hacer.

Sabía que la vida era una cosa que te lleva por caminos que a veces no quieres transitar. Como a él. Había sido duro, difícil darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente a su alrededor. Pero al final decidió que la culpa era de él. No podía culparla por las acciones que tomó. Él debió ser sincero consigo mismo desde el principio.

Fue así como llegó a un país nuevo, buscando comenzar de nuevo. La vida pareció sonreírle bien mientras conseguía un buen empleo, un buen departamento, un buen sueldo y en general, una buena vida. Su familia no se quejaba de la vida que había decidido llevar a cabo y en cambio confiaron en él para que su hermana se fuera con él a terminar sus estudios. Unos años después, volvió a ver a toda su familia en la boda de su hermana.

Nunca había sido realmente fanático del frío. Menos del hielo. Siendo nativo de Australia es lo que se esperaría. Lo único que encontraba chocante de su nuevo hogar eran las ventiscas heladas en el invierno y la nieve que nunca dejaba de caer. Maldita sea ¡hasta en Pascua! Eso no era agradable. Ni justo. Ni bueno. Maldita nieve y maldito frío.

Pero entonces en la boda Dios Dijo que debía cambiar de opinión. Y vio la estatua hecha en hielo más hermosa que jamás creyó posible. Era perfecta, como si Miguel Ángel hubiera creado una estatua de arcilla que después se convirtió en hielo. Ningún solo defecto. Él era artista, podía esculpir en arcilla y madera. Pero en hielo… esto era arte. Un arte que jamás consideró posible y que de forma instantánea, antes de darse cuenta, lo enamoró.

Después de la luna de miel su hermana le dio la dirección de quién había hecho esa estatua. Era un artista local. Se preguntó porqué nunca supo de ese establecimiento si vivían en la misma ciudad. Sólo quería entrar, tener una charla de artista a artista, saber cuál era su técnica y su secreto. Era admirable.

Pero se quedó petrificado en la calle. Eran pasadas las siete de la noche. El establecimiento estaba cerrado. Un muchacho estaba guardando las llaves en su bolso y caminaba tranquilamente lejos del lugar. Seguramente era un trabajador. Pero a sus ojos, era la persona más perfecta del mundo.

A pesar de la distancia pudo ver ese rostro nítido de facciones muy finas, casi esculpidas. Los ojos eran azules y tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Jamás había visto a una persona con el cabello blanco en toda su vida. Pero en él, se veía bien y natural. Había un encanto a su alrededor. Uno que no supo interpretar.

Y desde ese momento, supo que tenía que conocerlo. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que estar cerca de él.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Trabajo Nuevo**

La música clásica tiene una especie de magia. Sus acordes complicados crean verdaderas armonías que de una o de otra manera te llegan al alma. No es de extrañar que las mentes más "desarrolladas" fueran adictas a los compositores antiguos. No es que fueran mentes más privilegiadas. Si no que eran más sensibles. Gracias a la forma en que esos acordes tocaban el alma.

Al ritmo de esas melodías era como las manos pálidas usaban el cincel para tallar con absoluta gracia lo que pocas personas eran capaces: hielo.

Esculturas de hielo tan hermosas y finas, que valían perfectamente lo caras que costaban. No había nada que el escultor no pudiera hacer. Desde el clásico cisne que adornaba la mesa principal en una boda, hasta la forma de un cohete para un fanático espacial excéntrico en su cumpleaños. Cosa que pedías, cosa que se realizaba. Ese era el lema de Jack Frost.

Usualmente la gente cuando veía el anuncio pensaba que era un juego de palabras. Jack Frost el señor del invierno creándoles esculturas de hielo. Qué divertido. Pero entonces se acercaban a pedir una pieza y descubrían sin ocultar su asombro que el dueño de la tienda, y el escultor, efectivamente se llamaba Jack Frost. Jackson Overland Frost, pero era lo mismo.

Hermosas fotografías de estatuas de hielo imposibles decoraban el exterior de la tienda. Catálogos interminables en el interior eran mostrados por la secretaria y ayudante, mientras el señor Frost tenía una buena charla con el solicitante de su trabajo para saber exactamente cómo quería su obra. Nunca decepcionaba a nadie. Y los dejaba con la boca abierta.

Jack estaba en la sala de trabajo. Era una especie de refrigerador gigante. La habitación tenía una temperatura de 20 grados Celsius bajo cero. Jack tenía que llevar una enorme chaqueta y orejeras, pero rara vez usaba guantes y siempre tenía las desnudas manos pálidas cincelando con extrema delicadeza el cubo enorme de hielo para darle la forma solicitada. Con la música clásica de fondo, se perdía en un mundo privado dejando que la inspiración de Beethoven y Mozart guiara sus manos en ondulantes formas sobre su pieza magistral. Le encantaba el frío, siempre lo hizo, y por eso no se quejaba mientras pasaba horas en ese enorme refrigerador hasta que llegaba la hora de guardar las esculturas en refris más fríos aún y salir a tomar un chocolate caliente –no vaya a ser que se enfermara.

Jack se alejó un poco para ver mejor. Era un cisne, pero no tan clásico. En vez de su forma normal el cuello estaba completamente extendido con y gracia y tenía un ala levantada, como si fuera a saludar a alguien. Su forma era coqueta lo cual le causó cierta gracia. Era para una boda dentro de tres días. Unos detalles más y estaría lista.

"Jack" le hablaron desde el altavoz. Jack siempre se ensimismaba tanto en su trabajo que no atendía cuando le tocaban la puerta del estudio, así que instalaron un altavoz en el interior para que pudiera escuchar cuando alguien le llamaba—Llamó un cliente nuevo. Quiere hablar contigo.

Respiró pausadamente mientras contemplaba otra vez el cisne. Debía retocar las plumas de la cola, aún se veían toscas. Guardó los cinceles en una caja especial sin despegar la vista del cisne ¿Qué más le faltaba?

"¡Jack!"

El chico se sorprendió un poco el grito.

"Disculpa querida" aplanó el botón del interlocutor "¿Qué me decías? ¿Un cliente nuevo?"

"Así es. Me llamó hace cinco minutos. Quiere una cita contigo mañana ¿le confirmo a las cinco?"

"¿Qué compromisos tengo mañana?"

"Ninguno. Terminar el cisne, empezar la cascada y pulir el cohete"

Jack asintió haciendo nota mental.

"Oh… está bien. A las cinco me parece perfecto" asintió, sin que nadie pudiera ver el gesto "¿Te importaría decirme la hora?"

"Siete y media"

Maldijo por lo bajo.

"¿Ya cerraste?"

"Sí"

"¿Me estabas esperando?"

"Sí"

"¿Cuántas veces ésta semana?"

"Tres"

"Maldita sea te deberé la vida a éste ritmo"

Se escuchó una suave risa y la comunicación se corto.

Tooth era una chica realmente diferente. Estudiaba para ser dentista, y trabaja medio tiempo en la tarde justo cuando él se la pasaba trabajando en las esculturas. Nunca tuvo una secretaria y asistente tan eficiente como ella. Tooth tenía el don sobrehumano de hacer varias cosas a la vez. Podía estar en el mostrador hablando con un cliente, atender una llamada, revisar la agenda y al mismo tiempo estar estudiando para un examen. Las cuatro cosas hechas correctamente. Muchas veces Jack se preguntó si ella tendría tensión o estrés por eso, pero la chica parecía tener suficiente energía para trabajar, estudiar y todavía más. La admiraba y no lo ocultaba nunca.

Tooth además era la única que lo comprendía. Jack se perdía en el hielo, trazando hermosos patrones. Era su vida, su pasión, lo que más le gustaba. Oficialmente cerraba a las siete. Pero podía pasarse en el taller hasta las nueve. Lo había hecho antes. A Tooth no le importaba, le decía que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pero Jack no era tampoco avaro ni nada por el estilo. Cada hora que Tooth pasaba después de las siete era pagada.

Pensándolo bien, Jack debería tener una especie de alarma. Empezaba a deberle a Tooth más de lo que le gustaría.

Apagó la música, guardó el cisne en el refrigerador especial y se quitó la enorme chaqueta, colgándola con el armario. Sintió inmediatamente frío cuando hizo eso. Apagó los climas de manera que el estudio recuperara su temperatura normal, dejando solo los refrigeradores funcionado. Apagando las luces, salió y cerró muy bien con llave.

Tooth estaba en el recibidor. Las luces del mostrador estaban apagadas y el letrero de Cerrado colocado. Leía sentada en un sillón alguna revista. Le miró con una sonrisa.

"¿Listo, señor trabajador?" inquirió con humor.

"Sí" le sonrió "Nuevamente, gracias por esperarme"

"No hay de qué" se puso de pie "¿Hasta mañana?"

"Hasta mañana querida" asintió.

Tooth se colocó la bolsa y después salió al clima primaveral de abril. Jack se quedó por un momento revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar y después también salió, cerrando perfectamente todo. No era aún de noche, así que no se preocupó tanto por Tooth. De estar muy oscuro claro que la habría acompañado a su casa.

Suspirando, guardó las llaves en su bolso y caminó a su propia casa. Al doblar la esquina, sintió que alguien lo estaba observando. Volteó un poco, encontrando que en el café de enfrente había varias personas comiendo y platicando. Se encogió de hombros, seguro estaba alucinando ya.

Claro, no pudo ver que una persona en ese preciso café estaba sentado en una mesa, solo, viéndolo desaparecer al doblar la esquina.

**0o0o0o0**

"Tooth querida" dijo Jack por el interlocutor "¿Serías tan amable de decirme la hora? Temo que olvide mi reloj otra vez"

"Qué bueno que pregunta porque falta cuarto para las cinco" fue la respuesta de la chica.

Jack sonrió. A él siempre le había gustado hablar coquetamente con las chicas. Un juego que tenía desde la escuela. Tuvo problemas por eso con otras secretarias, quienes nunca percibieron el tono de humor en sus coqueteos y tomaron realmente mal la noticia de que él era más bien de gustos distintos. Tooth en cambio le seguía las bromas con una sonrisa. Como ella le decía, no pensaba aún en el amor. Y estaba encantada con tener un amigo/jefe homosexual (según ella, porque así sabía que podría contar con él en emergencias)

"¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo?" frunció el ceño "¿Y la cita ya llegó?"

"¿La persona con la que me serás infiel durante unas horas?" bromeó "¡No, temo que aún no!"

Jack rió de buena gana.

"Eres una celosa. No sé qué hago contigo"

"¡No vivirías sin mí y la perfecta agenda que te hago"

Rodó los ojos.

"Lo último es cierto"

Tooth no contestó hasta diez minutos después.

"¡Ha llegado!"

Jack entonces dejó el cincel. Contempló nuevamente el cohete ¡estaba a punto de ser perfecto! Lo terminaría esa misma tarde, estaba seguro. Se quitó nuevamente la chaqueta y las orejeras, así como una pequeña bufanda que a veces se ponía. Salió del estudio rápidamente y abrió la puerta hacia el recibidor.

Tooth estaba detrás del escritorio donde en teoría, siempre debería estar. Tenía una sonrisa coqueta mientras señalaba a la esquina. Ahí estaba una mesa y unas sillas donde usualmente hablaba con los clientes. Ahí, estaba sentado un hombre que le daba la espalda.

Tooth se puso de pie.

"Iré por chocolate caliente" le dijo por lo bajo mientras iba hacia la máquina de café.

Jack simplemente caminó con una sonrisa hacia el cliente.

"Buenas tardes" saludó, el hombre poniéndose de pie ante su llegada "Jack Frost"

Al darse la vuelta, pudo verle el rostro.

Maldita sea, el hombre era perfecto. Tenía una piel aperlada, no era en sí morena, más bien parecía haber sido tostada por el sol al tono perfecto que armonizaba con su cabello negro claro, que no parecía castaño (más bien tenía destellos claros, como si alcanzara un tono gris pero no canoso. Un tono raro y hermoso a la vez) ojos de un profundo color verde como los bosques de la primavera y facciones varoniles. Era alto, más alto que él, llevaba un atuendo informal que aún así le realzaba los anchos hombros que solo un atleta podía tener. Era casi como una aparición mientras le sonreía y estiraba la mano para agarrar la de él, aceptando el saludo.

"E. Aster Bunnymund" saludó "Un placer"

Jack parpadeo, asegurándose de que eso no un juego de su imaginación. Le sonrió amistosamente y tomó asiento frente a él.

En ese momento llegó Tooth. Tenía dos tazas humeantes y las colocó frente a los dos chicos.

"Chocolate caliente" canturreó.

"Gracias, querida" balbuceó, Tooth asintió.

"No hay de qué. Señor Bunnymund si se le ofrece algo no dude en decirme"

"¿Eh? Ah… claro"

Tooth se alejó dándole espacio a los dos hombres. Fue en ese momento cuando se miraron a los ojos. Jack casi pudo jurar que había una especie de anhelo en los ojos de él. Pero lo desechó a sus propios deseos.

"Entonces ¿Quiere una escultura?" dijo casualmente "¿De qué tipo? ¿Para qué ocasión?"

Aster agarró la taza de chocolate. El establecimiento era realmente frío por los congeladores cercanos.

"Bueno…no sé aún de qué tipo" admitió, casi pudo jurar que había un sonrojo en sus mejillas "Pero es para una boda. Mi boda."

Jack debió contener su expresión. Lo sintió como una patada en el estómago que lo dejó sin aliento. Claro, obviamente una persona tan atractiva tenía ya que haber sido encontrada por alguien antes de que él.

"Bien… ¿Qué cosas le gustan?" Jack sacó entonces una libreta y una pluma, más que listo para apuntar "Sería preferible que su novia viniera, para que los dos se pusieran de acuerdo" _si, esa chica que me ganó_ pensó amargamente ¿Pero porqué estaba tan abatido? ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía bien!

"Sobre eso… es una sorpresa para ella" murmuró "Así que tiene que estar perfecta"

Asintió.

"Hace unas semanas fue la boda de mi hermana. Le hice un trabajo hermoso. Me encantó. Y quiero darle una sorpresa a mi novia. Pero el problema es que no estoy del todo seguro de qué"

"¿En qué temas ha pensado?"

"Lo que más se me ha ocurrido es un conejo"

"¿Conejo?" intentó no reír.

"Bueno… Pascua es mi fiesta favorita…. Y también de ella. Ya sabes…"

Jack asintió, tomando nota.

"¿Un conejo entonces?"

"Sí"

"Bueno, haré unos bocetos y mañana si puede venir para decirme cuál le gustó más…"

"Claro, estaré aquí mañana" respondió antes de que pudiera terminar la oración.

Jack casi pudo sentir un poco de ansiedad por parte de Aster. Suspiró mientras anotaba unas últimas cosas en la libreta. Aster no podría tener más de treinta años, así que no era muy mayor. Se veía amable y servicial. Maldita sea, no quería conocerlo más. Eso lo frustraría. Pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba estar más cerca de él… Joder.

Jack Frost no había creído nunca en el amor a primera vista. Pero en ésta ocasión, Cupido le dio una patada en el culo.

"M-Muchas gracias por su tiempo" Aster se puso apresuradamente de pie "Eh… yo… tengo unos compromisos ¿Mañana puede a la misma hora?" inquirió, viendo su reloj.

Jack que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos lo miró.

"Yo… sí. Claro. A la misma hora" sonrió.

Aster le dedicó una sonrisa que maldita sea lo hizo verse aún más atractivo. Murmuró una rápida despedida y salió.

Y Jack se quedó ahí, sentado, sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil por hora y horrorizado por la forma en que se sentía ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Quienes lean mis otros fanfis actualizaré pronto "Código: Series" ¡solo me falta revisar el capítulo! y aún estoy terminando el de "Amor Interrumpido" Y además (gracias a todas las historias que estoy leyendo) estoy trabajando en otro one-shot ¡que espero les guste!**

**Bueno, mil gracias por leer y espero que me dejen algún comentario.**

**¡adiooos!**


	2. Ingenua Mentira

**¡Hola a todos otra vez! ¡Vaya, no pensé que ésta historia tuviera tanto éxito! ¡Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad! Pues aquí está el capítulo 2 donde veremos en realidad qué está pasando. Habrá muchos más personajes metidos además de Jack y Aster. Quisiera hacer este un fic largo xD**

**Gracias a:**

**Nefertari Queen, Guest y Pawchii-Chan por sus comentarios ¡Los adoro! Y gracias También a los lectores anónimos =D**

**Disclaimer.-Nada es mío. Solo escribo con estos personajes por diversión.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Ingenua Mentira**

Aster llegó a su departamento. Le dieron ganas de darse una bofetada ¿Una escultura para _su _boda? ¿En serio? ¿De dónde había sacado una idea tan más ridícula? ¡Maldita sea! No podía ser más patético de lo que se sentía. Caminó con pasos fuertes hacia la cocina, pensando que debería cenar algo.

Realmente, no quería hacer nada. Jack Frost se veía mucho más apuesto teniéndolo en frente. Sus sonrisas eran hermosas, siempre lo hacía con sinceridad y parecía tan amable, con sus ojos brillando todo el tiempo. Lo miraba dedicándole absoluta atención, siendo profesional al anotar cada mísera cosa en esa libreta más que dispuesto a hacer un buen trabajo.

No pudo evitarlo. Se sintió un poco nervioso. Nunca se había sentido así por una persona en toda su vida. Jack era demasiado joven. No podía tener más de veinticinco el muchacho. Y un talento abrumador.

Pero no le había pasado por alto la manera en que Tooth sonreía (la secretaria) y cómo él le hablaba con tanto cariño. Seguramente era su novia. Ese pensamiento hizo que cerrara el refrigerador con fuerza, repentinamente sin apetito. Le removía el estómago pensar que la primera persona en la que había sentido realmente interés en tanto tiempo no podría corresponderle.

Se dejó caer en su cama, de un segundo al otro se sintió cansadísimo. Al menos volvería a verlo mañana. Sí, lo vería otra vez. Tendría la oportunidad de ver esos chispeantes ojos azules un tiempo más. Después de todo, iba a hacer una estatua para su "boda". Frunció el ceño ¿De dónde había salido eso? Definitivamente se había puesto mucho más nervioso de lo que pensó.

Además, había pedido una estatua en forma de conejo… repentinamente rio. Sin gracia, solo por su tontería. Su hermana estaría atacada de la risa de haber visto la forma tan nerviosa que adoptó estando frente a ese muchacho.

Su teléfono celular sonó en ese momento. Aster se removió en la cama para agarrarlo en el bolso de su pantalón.

"¿Qué?" contestó.

"¡Qué humor!" se quejó la voz al otro lado "¿Qué te pasa, Aster?"

Rodó los ojos.

"Ah, Hola Sophie" saludó a su hermana repentinamente con una voz suave "¿Pasó algo? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"

"En que _yo_ te puedo ayudar" corrigió "¿Y bien? ¿Conociste a Jack?"

Maldijo un poco el hecho de que su hermana le consiguiera la dirección del establecimiento. Y también le incitara a conocer al joven escultor de hielo.

"Sí"

"¿Y ya tuvieron esa charla 'entre artistas', como tú la llamas?"

"No…"

Sophie tardó un poco en responderle.

"¿Por qué no? Te veías muy ansioso en conocer su técnica…"

"Bueno, hubo improvistos pero…" repentinamente recordó que su familia iba a tener una cena de despedida, antes de que sus tíos y padre regresaran a Australia "¿Cuándo iba a ser esa cena familiar, Soph?"

"En dos semanas. Papá y mamá no han parado de recorrer el estado. Creo que quieren recorrer el país… en fin ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Nada más, por saber"

Su hermana hizo un sonido semejante al _'ajam'_ y un silencio tenso le incitó a seguir hablando.

"¡Bueno! Quizá… quizá lleve al evento una estatua de hielo"

"¿Estatua de hielo? ¿Por qué…?"

Repentinamente siguió un silencio. Aster casi pudo escuchar cómo los interruptores en la mente de su hermana comenzaban a trabajar para sacar conclusiones de todo lo que estaba pasando. Rodó los ojos cuando escuchó el grito emocionado de Sophie. Ella era demasiado perspicaz, algo que cuando eran más jóvenes era muy molesto. Aunque siendo realistas, ahora estaba siendo también molesto.

"¡Te gustó!" gritó Sophie "¡Jack te gusto! Vaya, debí suponerlo ¡es demasiado guapo! ¿a que no? ¡Ay, Aster esto es grandioso!"

"No sé que tiene de grandioso"

"Considerando que has sido un solterón amargado por muchos años ¡Sí es grandioso!"

"Bueno, si le sumo que tiene novia, entonces deja de ser grandioso"

Sophie jadeó antes de responder.

"¿Novia? ¡Ah, la secretaria esa!"

"Sí. La trata con mucho cariño. No creo que sea simplemente una empleada más"

Sophie tardó un poco en responder, haciendo ruidos raros y curiosamente infantiles que le sacaron una sonrisa a Aster.

"Bueno, yo diría que no perdieras la esperanza" susurró "¿Cuál es el lema de los Bunnymud, al final?"

"La esperanza nunca muere" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y rieron suavemente.

"Supongo que en eso tienes razón, Soph" Aster se sentó en la cama "Pero aún así no quiero hacerme ilusiones"

"No discutiré eso" se escucharon unos ruidos a la distancia "Lo siento. Tengo que colgar"

"Eso supuse ¿Todo bien en la luna de miel? Se supone que ya llegaron ¿verdad?"

"Sí, terminamos de desempacar. Gracias, todo nos fue de maravilla"

"Me alegro"

"Bueno ¡te llamo mañana, hermano mayor!"

"Hasta mañana hermanita"

Ella fue la primera en colgar y Aster se quedó mirando su celular hasta que la pantalla se bloqueo. Después de eso, lo colocó encima del buró.

Se puso de pie, aún era muy temprano y no podría dormir. Caminó hacia el escritorio que tenía en su recámara. De repente se le ocurrió una idea para matar tiempo.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Una vez que Aster salió de la tienda, Tooth inmediatamente voló hacia Jack con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Ahh!" gritó, haciendo que Jack se estremeciera al verla "¡Wow!"

Llena de un entusiasmo que sobrepasaba el usual, la chica retiró las tazas de chocolate sin dejarle a Jack terminarse el suyo y se puso a saltar hacia el pequeño lavabo, lanzándolos sin cuidado.

"¿Qué te pasa?" inquirió repentinamente asustado por su amiga "¿Estás bien?"

"¡Volaron chispas!" gritó repentinamente, mordiéndose por un momento el labio "Es decir… tú y el señor Bunnymund ¡wow!"

Tooth se veía realmente emocionada. Y lo estaba. La chica varias veces había comentado que le parecía extraño ver a Jack tan joven y solo. A lo que él replicaba que ella era más joven que él. De alguna manera, las parejas siempre eran un tema de discusión.

Jack bajó los ojos ante la declaración de Tooth.

"¿Fui muy obvio?" susurró.

"¡No solamente tú!" dijo emocionada "Él se veía tan nervioso… oh, estoy segura que le gustaste"

Jack negó suavemente con la cabeza, causando una expresión de desconcierto en su amiga.

"Él estaba nervioso porque quiere darle una sorpresa a su novia. Me pidió una escultura para su boda"

La mirada de Tooth mostró una inmensa sorpresa. Su expresión cayó de repente y miró a Jack como si no pudiera comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué?" dijo "¿Se va a casar?"

Jack asintió.

"Sí. Quiere una escultura en forma de conejo" sonrió tristemente.

Tooth miró en el rostro de su jefe/amigo la tristeza. Jack realmente había sentido esa atracción por Aster. Y Tooth lo sabía, lo había visto. Y juraría haber visto lo mismo en el señor Bunnymund…

"Jack, yo…"

"Está bien" le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa, poniéndose de pie "Tengo que terminar dos esculturas. Y empezar los bocetos de la nueva" le guiñó el ojo coquetamente "Dime si se ofrece algo más, querida"

Tooth lo miró ir hacia el estudio. Frunció el ceño. Ella siempre había sido demasiado buena al leer las emociones de las personas. Con pocas palabras, entendía perfectamente el pasado de todos y sabía cómo ayudarlos. Muchos le dijeron que debía ser psicóloga, pero se encogía de hombros ante esa sugerencia. No, los dientes era lo suyo. Dar consejos, era exclusivo de sus amigos.

Jack era en cierto modo su jefe. Pero nunca lo sintió como tal. Se llevaban demasiado bien y si era cierto que él le pagaba, la diferencia de edades entre los dos era tan escasa (de tres años) que podían hablar interminablemente de sus problemas como dos inseparables amigos. A Tooth le gustaba pensar que eran realmente amigos.

Y ella había visto, cuando Bunnymund y Jack se vieron a los ojos, estrechándose la mano en forma de saludo y tomando asiento en esa mesa… ella había visto la chispa en ambos ojos. Era una chispa que rara vez se veía, una que pocas veces tuvo el placer de contemplar. La atracción, el sentimiento y el romance que emanaron sólo de conversar unos cuantos minutos… oh, serían ciegos si no se daban cuenta. Habían hecho una conexión profunda.

No le cabía en la mente cómo es que Bunnymund se iba a casar. No era posible. Él había entrado en la tienda nervioso, como buscando a alguien antes de separar su cita. Y mientras esperaba en la mesa por la llegada de Jack se veía tan ansioso. No. Algo estaba mal en todo ese cuento.

Tooth frunció el ceño con determinación antes de agarrar un libro que debía estudiar para un examen próximo. Esos dos realmente eran el uno para el otro. Pero ¿Cómo podría hacérselos notar?

Jack entró en el estudio y prendió la música clásica a todo volumen. Se colocó la chaqueta, pero nada más. Sacó sus instrumentos y se puso a trabajar. La música comenzó a nivelar la intensidad de sus emociones contenidas mientras veía la forma en que hielo iba cambiando de apariencia bajo sus manos.

Siempre le había encantado su trabajo. Cuando era niño, le fascinaba el invierno. Se la pasaba horas jugando entre la nieve y su madre sufrió año con año en que se enfermaba por las horas que pasaba jugando bajo climas fríos. Eso con los años lo hizo inmune al frío. Con una sonrisa recordó a sus amigos y a sus hermanos, las interminables peleas de bolas de nieve y la forma en que deslizaban por los trineos. También cuando esculpían en nieve formas y figuras, era tan divertido.

Pero el hielo lo conoció en su adolescencia y se convirtió en su pasión. Le encantaba cómo podía tomar esa agua congelada y doblegarla a su merced para que consiguiera formas imposibles. Se sentía poderoso y talentoso, como un verdadero espíritu invernal que le inyectaba algo de vida a la frialdad.

Pero en ésta ocasión no hubo esa sensación. Se encontraba desanimado y en parte era por Aster. Suspiró mientras continuaba cincelando. Era ridículo. Acababa de conocerlo. Su mente le traicionaba diciéndole que había visto a ese hombre en algunos lugares antes, topándose por causalidad en diferentes partes de la ciudad. Bueno, quizá eso era cierto. Pero le restó importancia.

Bunnymund era un hombre comprometido que entró a su tienda buscando una escultura como sorpresa para su novia, la que iba a ser su esposa. Acababa de conocerlo. Pero estaba tan atraído por él. Por esas sonrisas espléndidas y muy amables, por ese cuerpo envidiable, por ese rostro tan varonil y atractivo. Era exactamente el tipo de hombre que siempre soñó como pareja. Al menos en apariencia.

Con un suspiro nuevo se apartó de la escultura. Estaba realmente bien, pero le faltaba algo. Frunció el ceño, sin reconocer del todo qué hacía falta. Bajó la mirada guardando los instrumentos. No tenía más ánimos de continuar en ese ambiente.

En vez de eso, salió del estudio. Tenía bocetos que empezar.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Jack llegó a su departamento con una expresión de cansancio y resignación. Al cerrar la puerta se percató de que el foco de la sala estaba prendido. Y además, se escuchaban ruidos que provenían de la cocina.

Repentinamente asustado, Jack agarró un bate de béisbol que siempre tenía cerca del umbral y lo sostuvo en sus manos como un arma, caminando hacia la cocina. Pudo escuchar más ruidos y también los pasos de unos tenis rechinando sobre el suelo de madera. Se asomó y sólo vio un bulto algo alto. Después de eso, saltó con el bate estirado como una amenaza.

"¡AHHH!" el grito era tanto de él como de su compañero.

El susto al menos les dejó verse a los ojos. Jack se relajó y el bate cayó al suelo mientras respiraba hondo.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!" gritó Jamie "¡Casi me matas del susto!"

"¿Yo? ¡No se supone que deberías estar aquí!" gritó Jack de regreso, antes de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración "Bueno… ¿Qué paso? Deberías estar en Burguess"

Burguess era el pueblo natal de Jack. Estaba a dos horas de camión de la ciudad. Ahí vivían sus padres y también su hermano. Los visitaba cada fin de semana, o incluso más si le sobraba tiempo.

Jamie bajó un poco la cabeza. Tenía diecisiete años. Y era el hermano menor de toda la familia. Jack siempre había tenido muchísimo aprecio a sus dos hermanos. Pero Jamie últimamente parecía estar en malos pasos. El chico había terminado la escuela, pero no había querido ir a la universidad. Y sus padres le decían que solía pasarse el día entero en la calle, sin hacer nada más que estar con un grupo de amigos que seguramente fumaban y bebían. Las pocas veces que Jack había visto al grupo de amigos de Jamie tampoco dudó que incluso consumieran drogas.

"Sobre eso…" empezó Jamie "Tuve una discusión muy fuerte con papá y mamá"

"¿Así que escapaste?"

"¡No! Bueno sí… pero ¡vine aquí! Eres mi hermano. Técnicamente no escape"

Jack resopló recargándose en la barra de la cocina.

"¿Papá y mamá saben que estás aquí?"

"No"

"Entonces les llamaré y les diré. O se morirán del susto"

"Pero ellos me obligarán a volver y no quiero" le miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Y qué pretendes hacer aquí?" dijo Jack "¿Buscar empleo? ¿Estudiar medio tiempo?"

"Yo… aún no lo sé"

Jack estaba sorprendido. No esperaba ver a su hermano menor en casa. Siempre pensó que la primera opción a donde iría en caso de escapar sería Pippa. Su hermana también vivía en la ciudad, a la siguiente cuadra de hecho. Ella se había recibido como maestra y enseñaba en la escuela primaria desde hace año y medio. Tenía veinticuatro años.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años Jack dejó de estudiar y se fue a la ciudad donde tomó infinidad de cursos artísticos que le ayudaran a perfeccionar el tallado en hielo. Duró años trabajando como loco, estudiando en las noches y viviendo en un cuarto de cuatro metros de área hasta que a los veintidós ahorró lo suficiente para poner su primer y pequeño taller. Tuvo demasiados contratiempos los primeros dos años. Y al tercero un crecimiento envidiable, conforme fue puliendo su técnica, aumentando la propaganda y dándose a conocer entre la gente. Ahora tenía veintiocho años. Pero llegar a donde estaba le costó cada gota de sudor derramada. Estaba orgulloso con lo que había conseguido gracias a su esfuerzo y talento.

Sus padres habían estado decepcionados en un principio porque querían mandarlo a la universidad. Por eso cuando Pippa sí continuó estudiando se volvió en la consentida de la casa durante algunos años. Fue en ese tiempo que Jack estuvo más ausente porque se estaba desviviendo por conseguir su sueño. Y Jamie creció con sus dos hermanos lejos, cada uno tomando un camino diferente para cumplir sus propósitos. Discutiendo entre ellos por la forma en que sus hijos habían tomado sus decisiones, los señores Frost no se percataron de que Jamie estaba convirtiéndose en un adolescente confundido y que necesitaba más atención. No al menos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Jack a veces pensaba que de haber pasado más tiempo con Jamie quizá el chico hubiera querido continuar estudiando. Pero eso era pasado. Y en el presente, su hermano estaba ahí frente a él. Confiando en él lo suficiente como para ir a su casa pidiéndole ayuda.

Jamie se sorprendió mucho cuando su hermano mayor le dio un corto abrazo y una gran sonrisa.

"Bueno, mañana hablaremos más de esto" le dijo "¿Cenaste algo? ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Tengo mucha hambre" contestó "Pero no he comido nada"

"Bien. Comeremos algo y luego iremos a dormir ¿te parece?"

Jamie asintió. Siempre había visto a su hermano mayor como una especie de superhéroe. Había conquistado su sueño él solo, yéndose por el camino difícil.

Hicieron una cena ligera y comieron bromeando, sin tocar temas importantes. Jamie había traído un poco de ropa con él y las cosas que cupieron en su mochila. Jack lo llevó a la habitación de invitados y le deseó buenas noches.

De repente entendió porque Jamie acudió con él. Pippa nunca le hubiera permitido escapar de casa, su hermana lo hubiera metido en su auto y llevado a rastras hasta la casa de sus padres, amarrándolo de ser necesario. Pero él no haría eso. Sabía lo que se sentía cuando el mundo te llamaba hacia lugares diferentes. Y sabía que de regresar con sus padres, escaparía otra vez, y quién sabe a dónde o con quién se iría en ésa ocasión. Prefería mejor tenerlo en su departamento, sabiendo que estaba sano y salvo y bajo sus cuidados. Quizá en ese tiempo juntos podría ayudarlo y hacer que encontrara su lugar en la enorme ciudad.

Jack llamó a sus padres y les calmó diciéndoles que Jamie estaba con él, pero la discusión se alargó cuando les confirmó que no regresaría por ahora. Sus padres estaban histéricos, querían a su hijo más pequeño en casa. Jack fue inflexible en eso. Jamie estaba con él, así que estaría a salvo. A reticencia sus padres lo aceptaron.

Al final, cuando se acostó en su cama, Jack respiró muy hondo.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día.

* * *

**¡Qué revoltijo! ¿No creen? Peeero bueno faltan más personajes de aparecer. Y más historia que desarrollar. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! No se olviden de dejar su lindo comentario por favor que es como alimento a mi musa.**

**~TONF**


End file.
